With the concept of Industry 4.0 spreading, smart manufacturing is going to work in a brand new production process, in which a number of technologies are integrated, including cyber-physical systems, the Internet of Things, and the Internet of Services, to facilitate a new business model of “smart manufacturing and service”. The key to an intelligent automation system is the capability of software/hardware system integration regarding various equipments and controllers, where response time of the equipment plays an important role. However, in an industrial transmission network, the hardware specification of the receiver is probably not good enough, so that the processor in the receiver may be unable to process multiple requests simultaneously. Thus, there is a need for a method for scheduling multiple requests efficiently.